fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Tamers Movie Digital Hunt
After 1 year of defeating evil digimon, everything begins to change when 1 year later, in a town As he was on his way home,Caden discovered a dinosaur frozen and takes it with him. Later, in Tokyo, Japan, tamers begin to go on spring break vacation before their graduation before they head off to college Meanwhile a man named Mitiager who in charge of his company begins changing rules to put an end to the digimon who caused lives and begin to send his troops to find them and catch them. Later, Caden brings the frozen dinosaur to his home at his father's home where his workers work for him Meanwhile at the steel mill that night, some soilders called the Monster Trackers begin their search for one of the digimon that chased them out of their world like Renamon who was hiding and then was attacked and got injured and a digimon bounty hunter named Bountermon ask to tell him where Guilmon is hiding, but Renamon refuse and was knocked unconscious and Bountermon begin his search. Back in Tokyo, Rika's digivice activated knowing something happen to Renamon, allowing her know that she's here in the real world and tries to go find her. Later in the morning, Caden thaw out a dinosaur from being frozen and turn out be Guilmon who is injured and Guilmon wakes up and attacks Caden and his family and friends and was claim down when he found himself in their home and tries to find his friends that are in hiding when he was ambushed by human that came into their world, and on the road Takato's digivice starts activicing knowing Guilmon is here and the tamers set off to find him. Meanwhile Bountermon meets with Mitiager when Mitager asks him why he's after Guilmon and Bountermon told him that Guilmon is rare digimon As the Monster Trackers arrived to The Yaden Home, the search the property to find Guilmon and Caden gets exposed for bringing Guilmon here and Tavoy orders his men to hold him and his family down and wanted he to tell where Guilmon is hiding, before his men harms his family, and Guilmon attacks the soilders in order to save Caden and the others and then Nessa's boyfriend Tane and his friends arrived in an R.V. and helps them escape and Guilmon begins his escape as the Monster Trackers goes after them, and then Guilmon outsmarted the men until Bountermon arrives to catch him and ended up at an abandon factory and Guilmon was able to escape from him, and saves Caden and the others when he used Pyro Sphere to keep the Monster Trackers from catching them and gets in the R.V. to get away, and Tavoy lost track of him and the fugitives and Bountermon is furious and won't stop until he find Guilmon. After escaping from the Monster Trackers, Guilmon and the Yaden family and their friends found them in another town to stay hidden and Guilmon is exhausted when he used to much of his powers and rest. As the tamers and their allies begin their trip, they notice their digivices are activated which means their digimon are around in the area and sees an unknown figure coming towards them, and turns out to be Leomon and spotted Bleezemon on his ride and out of the shadows Monodramon appears with MarineAngemon and Terriermon and Lopmon and they we're all surprised to see some of them here and discovered Guardromon who is wounded. While camping in the area, the digimon had no idea what happen to Renamon and Calumon when they return to the real world, Caden show them the images to what out what happen to them, and know that the monster trackers took them to T.S.I know as Techno Science Industries and begins their trip to find them. As the tamers, their digimon and their allies arrived the location, they go around the city getting supplies before they try to get their friends. In a lab, the sciencists created Gondramon, a hybrid digimon of Guilmon along with the d.n.a.'s of Tyrannomon, Allomon, and Devidramon and in the chamber is Calumon who being scaned by the machine of the mark on his forehead to copy it to the hybrids which give ability to digivovle. Later, As they arrived in the lab they see more hybrid digimon that looks like Terriermon and Lopmon, but with different digimon D.N.A.s and Yeg set off to find the digimon that are in the building and Terriermon gets angry when the hybrid seems better than him when Yeg found Renamon, he sees the science workers trying to drain her data and Calumon in a chamber and warns the tamers by showing the video and the digimon rushes to get them out. Takato use his card and digivice to make Guilmon digivovle into Growlmon to battle the hybrid and the battle was interrupted by Bountermon who found Growlmon and blast him to the ground and Growlmon dedigivovles back into Guilmon and was captured along When Bountermon brought them to a train Digimon called BlackLocomon he put them in a prision cart and take Guilmon to a prison cell while the his minions called the Black Gazimon takes As the Locomon gets ready to take off, the tamers and their allies were able to seek aboard to save Guilmon and the girls before they split, when Impmon stopped the train allowing Bountermon to know before he sends the Cerbeousmon pack to attack the stowaways. Meanwhile the digimon reach the end of the cart and sees Guilmon and freed him and, Guardromon was able to untasted the cart from the other allowing them to escape, and the Tamers were able to escape along with their allies before Bountermon leaves the human world aboard Locomon. As the tamers and their allies meet up with the other digimon, Megidramon defeated Gondramon when he use his tail to stab him in the chest and Gondramon (Darkness Mode) dies. After defeating all the digimon creations the tamers and their digimon encounters Bountermon who returns to the real world to recapture Guilmon and Bountermon send his forces to attack, and then Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo biomerge their digimon to digivovle into Galliantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon to battle them, and Galliantmon summons Grani to help and he use shield of the just and lighting jolt to fire at Bountermon causing him to abandon Locomon, and goes after him to finish him with Takato behind him, while the tamers, their allies and the digimon makes their escape, but Caden goes to help Galliantmon and Takato. As Galliantmon arrived he merge with Grani into Crimson Mode to battle Bountermon. Meanwhile, Nessa goes back to help her brother along with MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Justimon, and when Takato and Caden came to help Galliantmon against Bountermon, they were stopped by Mitiager who is about to kill them, but Galliantmon sends a slice at Mitiager killing him to death, and Bountermon attacks Galliantmon holding him down until MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon arrived to battle him, but Bountermon takes them all down before Galliantmon slice him causing him to be wounded and stabbs him in the chest Bountermon was defeated, and the Digimon takes their partners and friends to meet up with the others. When the humans and the digimon meets up with the others, their adventures was over they continued having their normal lives as the tamers tell them that they're on their way to their graduration and head for college and the digimon says goodbye to their partners as they return to digital world on Locomon, and the tamers head back to Tokyo, Japan and says goodbye to their allies for all the help they got as spring break was over, and tamers will see their digimon someday.